


Gems Entangled

by AjaxxTheAlmighty



Series: Steven Universe: The Diamond's Chambers [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Shapeshifting, Smut, Steven Universe References, Vaginal Fingering, eating pussy, non-canon plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaxxTheAlmighty/pseuds/AjaxxTheAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We learn what went on in the walls of Rose's Kingdom long before she met Greg Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More Than  a Civil Servant

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new series I am starting. I'm not sure how long it is going to be, we'll just see. And yes I am aware that the Gem's are Genderfluid, but if Rose can shape shift a womb and birth Steven, she sure as hell can shape shift other stuff too... ;)

It wasn’t exactly a secret that Rose Quartz used Pearl as more than just a civil servant. The Queen’s reign as the Pink Diamond demanded everyone’s respect, and so the taboo topic was kept to no more than whispers between halls and gardens. But everyone knew it was happening, and the Queen was perfectly okay with it. 

 

The room was just as majestic as Rose herself. Ornate pink walls, and pristine white marble floors made up the Queen’s chambers. Delicate paintings hung to create a sense of importance, and the grandesque fire place was always lit. And across from it was a large white bed truly fit for a queen. But what was on that bed was even more royal. 

 

Pearl was dying, having nowhere to move to, but deeper into ecstasy. Rose’s large, delicate and ornate hands pinned down the gem’s tiny frame. No amount of ballet could make her flexible enough to escape Rose’s grip. The silk sheets under her were soaked, as Pearl’s clit swelled with tension, her cunt dripped like the regal waters she was born from. Rose’s sharp teeth gapped down on Pearl’s delicate neck. She blushed a pale blue, as she felt the heat from her face matched with the heat racing between her thin thighs. 

 

“Oh Rose please! Please! ROSE PLEASE!” the heated voice caught ferociously in her throat. Gentle tears agonizingly formed in the corners of her eyes, slowly falling down her face. 

 

“Please what, my Pearl?” 

 

Pearl could almost hear the cheshire like smile forming from the Queen, as she teased her. Rose was kind, but she also knew how to play her cards. 

 

Just as she was about to beg, Rose phased a soft silk ribbon in the smaller gems mouth, hindering her ability to plead with her, 

 

Rose kissed gently along the delicate veins of Pearl’s neck. Lowering herself down, kissing her elegant collarbones, and licking the small valley between Pearl’s dainty breasts. Pearl’s fully erect nipples made Rose wet, knowing exactly what she was doing to Pearl, and knowing she was the only one in the driver’s seat. 

 

Pearl cried through the soft pink ribbon. Rose had a firm grip on the Tiny Dancer, but still, Pearl shifted slightly in desperation. Rose knew it was time to stop teasing.

 

Rose phased the ribbon from her mouth, replacing it with two that wrapped around her wrists and tied the the upper posts of the bed. The initial release of the gag caught Pearl off guard and caused a loud moan-yelp mixture to emerge from her, bouncing off the walls. 

 

Pearl could feel the wetness beading down her thighs. It was a hot, intangible mess that was just out of reach. She couldn’t bear it any longer. She began to grind her burning pussy up against the queen’s naked body. Her sodden pussy grading the surface of Rose’s sweet skin. 

 

“What do you want, my Pearl?” Rose’s words as sweet as her name. She dipped down, allowing Pearl more surface contact, as she began to run her hand down Pearl’s back, between her ass cheeks, and just under her cunt, allowing her sweet sex juices to collect in her hand. She slowly began to lick the gem’s hot cunt wash from her hand, teasing Pearl with what was to come. 

 

“Oh GOD! Rose please! FUCK ME! JUST FUCK ME!” Pearl shouted desperately. Her dainty voice radiating throughout the castle. 

 

Without letting any more moments hang in the air, Rose got to work. Her soft tongue licking down Pearl’s belly, until she hit her sweet spot. Pearl let out a violent gasp as Rose’s pillowy tongue made contact with her clitoris. She wanted to cover her beautiful face, but tugging at the ribbons only made their bonds stronger. 

 

Rose swiftly licked between the delicate folds of Pearl’s hot, beautiful, lady cave. Leaving nothing untouched she lapped up everything she’d worked her up for. The sweet liquids were just for Rose, and she was going to enjoy them. Like a sweet mixture of hot teas, Pearl’s natural lubricants coated Rose’s tongue, causing her own body to gush out fluids faster then she could keep track of. 

 

Pearl started to yelp, and as her heart rate rose, her breath quickened, and audible words or affection became orgasmic signs of eruption. She was close.

 

The Queen ran her mouth flush with Pearl’s lips, using her hands to steady Pearl’s fragile legs, as they started to quiver. She took her left hand off the gems ankle, and started work at her pink pearl. Slowly making circles, she could tell this was getting her exactly where she wanted her. She worked in tandem, ringing Pearl’s inner walls with her mouth, and making quick work of her clit. 

 

“OH FUCK!” Two words rarely heard from Pearl’s mouth. 

 

Rose could tell she was close, as her legs started to shake and her knees began to give way. Then it happened. 

 

Pearl screamed Rose’s name, followed by the most satisfactory moan to ever come into contact with Rose’s ears. 

 

The sheets below Pearl were now a pool of sweet scented liquid. 

 

Rose emerged from between Pearl’s legs, and ladened her with a gentle French kiss. 

 

The motion of mixing herself with her Queen’s saliva, along with her own pussy droplets was almost enough to take Pearl for another round. But she was exhausted, and Rose could see it on her delicate face. 

 

Rose phased the bed with new sheets, pristine, white, and pearlescent silk threads. 

 

The Queen rolled Pearl onto her side, removing the cuff restraints, and placing a gentle kiss on the nape of Pearl’s neck. She covered them both in the thick quilt Rose kept on her bed, welcoming sleep to the both of them. 

“Goodnight, my Pearl…” the Queen said before wrapping her arm around Pearl’s delicate waist, drifting off to sleep.


	2. A Work of Blue Evening Art...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn what happens on the Blue Royal Court after hours, and behind closed doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this Chapter is about Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl. Their sex is more romantic and less kinky than Rose's and Pearls.

Blue Diamonds Court was devine, to put it simply. She was a gentle Gem with a larger than life taste, a craving for the finer things in life. Earth offered lavish foods and unique plant life, among other things that tickled her fancy in just the right way. 

But nothing would ever be as lavish as her Pearl.

The large arthropod like cage stood idle in the sky arena. It was just her Majesty, and her Pearl. Her court had been dismissed, shown away to their own less than humble aboads. Blue and purple flowers decorated the floor of the mobile cage. A status symbol, and an aesthetic to please her secret love, Blue Pearl.

Pearl loved the flowers Earth offered her senses. And all though she herself was owned, when it came to intimate private time with her Queen, the roles really were reversed. 

Blue Diamond slowly drew the curtains closed, and snapped the lock on the ornate chamber. Sitting steady on her throne, she looked down at her delicate lover.

"You know, I am the luckiest of the Diamonds..." her smooth voice combed through the air.

"Why is that, my Diamond?" Pearls meak voice asked in a parrllell tone.

"Because my Love..." she paused, extending her hand outward. "I have you..." 

Pearl knew what to do, she had done it dozens of times before. 

The silence was her signal. That pause, just before they would start their courtship.

Pearl blushed a light periwinkle. She slowly began to undress. First, her ballet slippers. She undid the silky blue ribbons, setting her shoes gently on the floor, rustling the petals around her. Next was her dress. She slowly peeled it from her form. Her majestic and dainty breasts slowly coming into view. Her opal colored nipples already fully erect, anticipating what was to come.

Her dress swooping around her delicate legs, and pooling, like gentle Earth rain, around her small feet. 

The build up had her Majesty wet, but she couldn't let her Pearl know it. Steadily she held out her hand for her Pearl.

The air was thick and sweet, as Pearl pulled it into her lungs. She stepped twords the throne, inching closer to the Queen. The thought of being touched had her inner walls dripping. 

She stepped into the Queens hand, and prepared herself.

Her Highness drew the Pearl near. She smiled, and gestured for her girl to lay out in her grasp, and she did. 

The Diamond planted a kiss softly on the naked Pearl's waist. She could feel her wetness collecting between her thighs, and onto her palm where she steadily balanced the Gem, caressed between soft fingers. A toy in her hands. 

She planted more kisses on the Pearl, moving up to her protruding collar bones. Her tongue laced her neck with wet, sweet salivia, and then gentle kisses. 

Pearl rarely spoke at all. But now, in this moment, words were obsolete. Now all she needed was poetic moans and fiery orgasmic yelps.

The Diamond looked her Pearl dead in the eyes as she moved down to her swollen cunt. She kissed her outer lips with delicate, almost motionless lips. She listened for that harmoniously beautiful Blue voice.

"Please my Queen! Take my blossom..." Pearls gentle voice, music to the Rulers ears. 

She started, and tingles shot down her spine. She knew she was pleasuring her Pearl, and it brought her just as much.

She flicked her tongue in the folds of ger Pearls pussy, applying extra force as she glided over her clitoris. 

Pearl was shaking, hardly balanced in her Rulers palm. The orgasmic build up was bearing down on her, causing her to shake and joult. 

Blue Diamond continued to please her Servants cunt, stroke by stroke, moving her further into unbridaled ectasy. 

She phased gentle flower vines, adorned with vibrant silver flowers, around the Pearl, as a means of keeping her body still and safe, balanced so high above the floor.

Pearl began to gasp and moan, sounds only made during royal coydice. She began to climax, her face blush, and clitoris swollen. She used her right hand to strum her personal pearl, and her left to run circles around her nipples. 

"Oh! M-m-my, Myyyy Diiiaaaammooonnndddd!" the Pearls vocal cords strained tp release the words from her constricting throat. 

Blue Diamond knew she was almost there. She was so close, she could practically taste her servants orgasm on the tip of her tongue. She plunged her tongue deep in her cavern walls, licking every muscle. 

The tiny Gem arched her back and flicked her feet, everything perfectly and spastically synched.

"Awe! Oh! Ohhh! OH GOD!" Pearls intangible words became beautiful orgasmic screams as she tipped the scales. 

It happened. And she collapsed. 

The vines subsided, crawling off the exhausted Gems form, and disappearing into the cool night air. 

The Diamond wipes her lips with her free hand, and admired her handy work. She saw the exasperated Gem like a piece of living art. 

Pearl opened her eyes after the last orgasm rang through her limp body. She thought they would never end. 

The Queen gently kissed her Pearl's form, leaving a dark blue, heart like kiss mark on the small of the Gems back. A signiture for her artwork. 

With a gentle motion, she lowered Pearl on to her lap, allowing her to sleep comfortably and safely in her velveteen gown. She fit perfectly there. 

"Goodnight, my Pearl..." she whipsered into her ear. 

Hours passed, and she admired her as she slept. Seeing her naked figure rise and fall with every breath. 

Of all the finest things Earths treasure troves had to offer, making love to her Pearl had to be her Majesty's favorite.


	3. Liquid Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Diamond is ruthless as a Gem Queen, and deadly as a Gem dommè.

Yellow Diamond's control room lay silent after a chaotic and bustling day. Her Pearl stood affirmatively at her usual spot next to the enormous throne. 

Pearl was used to Yellow Diamond's intense nature, after all she oversaw Home World's military forces, but she also knew that her Diamond always had time in her day to put down the weapons and play with her. 

"My Diamond?" her nasally voice echoed through the empty glass chamber. 

"Yes?" Yellow Diamond replied not looking up from her screen. 

Pearl stepped closer, placing delicate and poised hands on Yellows large black stiletto boot. 

"Can you take moment from your busy day to - - - " 

Pearl was interupted by the motion of her body suit being phased away and Yellow Diamond scooping her up on her palm, seemingly scaling her down in comparison to Yellow's giant size. 

"To what? My Pearl?" Yellow Diamond smiled down at her fully exposed Gem. 

"... To play?" Pearl smoothly avoided moaning out as the cool Home World air hit her naked body like ice into a cold drink. Her nipples erected as she avoided touching her petite breasts prematurely. 

"I guess" Yellow said teasingly with that beautiful grin she had "I will have to call you back Blue, I have *buisness* to attend to..." 

Pearl suddenly blushed a dark gold as she realized Blue Diamond had seen het completely naked. 

The large yellow control screen closed into a flash of light and the two were left alone. 

Pearl stood a good 5'10", but she was a fleck of space debris in comparison to her Diamond. 

Her yellow skin glistened in the evening light. 

"Now... You were saying?" Yellow Diamond drew her hand up pulling Pearl to face level. 

Yellow Diamond loved to tease. She was a Mistress to Space, but a Dominatrix to Pearl. She always made her beg for it. And that was just how Pearl liked it. 

"I was hoping you would make me" she paused as she became very aware of the intense throbbing between her thin legs "That you would make me cum, my Diamond..."

A deviously erotic smile grew on Yellow Diamond's face. 

"Well, its very bold of you to ask, Pearl. I admire that. But." 

She paused. 

Looking her Pearl dead in the eyes, ignoring the gold fluid leaking from her tight pussy. 

"Have you earned it?" 

Pearl remained composed. 

"I don't think so, my Diamond." 

Yellow Diamond held her gaze with Pearl, silently raising her other arm, and using her digits to ease Pearl closer. She could feel the wet mess permeating between Pearls thighs. It was glorious. 

"Well. Then I guess we will have to fix that, and earn you that intense orgasm you're after." Yellow commanded in perfectly stern voice. 

She narrowed her eyes and whispered. 

"You filthy slut..."

Pearls petfect posture and compsure seized after hearing those words. 

"O-oh my stars!" she moaned as she fell back off her pointed feet, onto Yellow Diamond's fingers. 

"Not so perfect after all?" Yellow asked in that total dommé tone. "Get up!" 

Pearl could feel her stomach grow into that oh so familar warm knot. 

"Yes my Diamond!" Pearl scrambled to her feet. 

"Yes, WHO?" Yellow asked, the weight of the Home World behind her voice. 

"YES MISTRESS!" Pearl corrected herself. 

"Good girl... Now, stand still for Mistress..." Yellow said teasingly. 

Pearl was balanced perfectly in her palm, just within range of her fingers. Yellow flexed her pinky and grazed it gently between Pearls thighs, splitting her slit, and collecting the gold lubricant. 

Pearl shuttered, her spine tingling, not breaking eye contact with her Diamond. 

"Tell me, slut, what do you love about your Mistress?" Yellow asked calmly, mirroring in opposition her unnerved and horny Pearl. 

Yellow Diamond swept through het slick pussy with her long fingers, and without thought Pearl tensed and closed her thighs in. 

"DID I SAY YOU COULD MOVE?! SPREAD YOUR LEGS! NOW!" Yellows voice intense, but not angry. 

"I'm sorry Mistress!" Pearl panicked and widened her stance. 

"Now. What do you love about your Mistress?" Yellow asked as she slipped her pinky up to her first knuckle, deep into Pearl's hot, wet, cunt. 

Pearl moaned and with all of het strength avoided grinding deep onto het Diamond's digit. 

"I love how well you take care of me! And of Home World!" Pearl said, feeling her inner walls gripping her Diamond. 

"What else?" Yellow asked. 

"I love how eagar you are to destroy the Earth and protect the Gempire!" 

Pearl tried with every cell in her body not to move as her Diamond began to thrust her finger into her pussy. 

"Ohhh-hhhh myyyyy STARS..." Pearl moaned out. 

Yellow chuckled. 

"You like that? Don't you slut? You like feeling my finger deep inside your core, dont you???" 

Pearl's knees began to buckle, and she flexed her feet to try and maintain stability, failing misetably. 

"Oh! Oohhhh!!!" Pearl cried out. " Yes! Yes yes yes Mistress! Yes!" 

Yellow flexed her palm, causing Pearl to lose her balance and slip deeper onto her phallic digit. 

"Ohhhh!" Pearl whimpered as she attacked her bottom lip with her teeth. Yellow Diamond's finger brushed her g-spot monetarily. 

"Mmm mmm mmm. That won't do slut!" Yellow Diamond snickered as she withdrew her finger from Pearl's clinging vaginal walls. 

"Oh!" Pearl whispered as a sharp pain spread through her nether regions. 

"You are a very bad girl. You need to be punished!" Yellow gazed down at the hot mess of a Gem sprawled out in her palm.

"I'm sorry Mistress! Its my error Mistress!" Pearl half moaned half paniced. 

Yellow Diamond just looked down at the Gem. Unmoved. 

Just as fast as Pearl had fallen, golden ribbons phased in behind her, dangling from the high ceiling. 

Pearl blinked, and suddenly found herself suspended high in the air, these ribbons holding her by the elbows, her arms bent, gripping their silky threads to hold herself up. 

"You owe me slut. You're going to count to 50 for me..." Yellow Diamond said sternly. 

Pearl flutteted her thin legs high in the air, a tiny but beautiful spectical.

Her Diamond circled around her, stopping behibd her, only visable bu her enormous reflection in the glass walls. She watched as her Diamond phased away her own clothes, revealing a tight leather dress and thigh high heels and garters to match. 

"Fifty slut. Five zero!" Yellow Diamond's voice felt from behind her, as Pearl watched her Diamond phase a horse crop into her hand. 

"Oh fuck..." Pearl thought. 

*THWACK* 

"Ohhhowwww!!!" Pearl cried out as the crop met het pert and perky ass. 

"SLUT I CAN'T HEAR YOU?!" 

*THWACK* 

"One!" Pearl yelped out wanting to caress her stinging ass, but bound by golden ribbons. 

*THWACK* 

"TWO!" 

*THWACK THWACK THWACK!!!" 

"THREE! FOUR! Owww!!! F-FIVE!!!" 

Pearl was helpless as the control of her Mistress. She could feel the tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. 

"KEEP COUNTING!" Yellow Diamond commanded. 

"YES MISTR- AH! SIX!" 

Pearl was so aroused. Her pussy was throbbing as much as her now pink ass was. She thought she might cum all over herself at the sheer amount this was getting her off. 

After what felt like etetnitu Pearl gor to 38, tears streaming down her delicate face, rolling into her cleveage and mixibg with the hot wetness flowing from her cunt. 

"OH! MISTRESS PLEASE! I'M GOING TO FUCKING CUM!!!" she screamed between tears, moans, and sobs. 

"Oh? Are you going to cum my perfect little slut?" Yellow Diamond's voice rang out from behind Pearl, het eyes to full of tears to see her reflection anymore. 

"YES! Yes Mistress!" she cried and moaned. 

"WELL TOO BAD!" Yellow Diamond screamed, whipping Pearls ass with the crop so hard she thought she might poof her. 

Pearl screamed in agony and arched het back, her ass so stung she knew she wouldn't be sitting for a while. 

Finally, Pearl counted out through violent tears and despret pleas. 

"50!!!" 

Pearl thrusted her hips so hard she began to swing. The orgasm inside her was so deep she thought she would die. 

Before she could think or breath she felt that familar digit thrust inside her burning cunt, as Yellow Diamond wrapped her hand around Pearls teeny frame, and ripped her from the ceiling. 

Yellow Diamond walked the two of them over to her chair, and watched as Pearl chewed into her bottom lip. 

"Go ahead love..." Yellow allowed. 

Pearl, balanced on Yellow's pinky, wrapped her legs around her knuckle and ground and thrusted herself into orgasmic ecstasy, her Diamond's digit going deeper and deeper. 

"AUGH!!! I'M GOING TO FUCKING CUM!" Pearl screamed at the top vof her lungs. 

"CUM FOR ME YOU SLUT!!!" Yellow yelled. 

"AUGH-HHHH FUCCCCKKKKK!!!" Pearl moaned and screamed out.

Her inner walls spasmed and she coated her Diamond in her familar gold liquids, spraying het Diamond's sexy leather dress with hot golden spots. 

Yellow held her palm steady as her submissive curled and contorted in post-orgasm ecstasy. 

"Was that good?" Yellow Diamond asked in a caring voice. 

"Nghhh..." Pearl moaned in autible words, laying curled in her Diamond's palm. 

After Pearl and Yellow Diamond had cleaned themselves up, and gone over the days dues, Blue Diamond met them, along with her Pearl, as they oftsn did, in the Court Lounge, after a long day. 

Yellow Diamond sat gloriously on her golden throne, as Blue Diamond took her seat with her Pearl on her lap. 

Yellow Diamond picked up her Pearl and places het gently on her lap, and she whinced loudly in pain. 

"AUGH!" Pearl screeched. 

Blue Diamond smiled at Yellow Diamond, and then down at Pearl. 

"What's the matter Pearl? A bit tender this evening?" 

Yellow Pearl blushed a deep coppery-golden hue as her Diamond playfully ruffled her hair and replied. 

"Its been a fifty first sort of evening" as she gently spanked Pearl's ass, and planting a kiss on the crown of her head.


End file.
